S1-2: Out of place
by Rift Rider
Summary: Sequel of HA The Doctor, Danny and Daisy Arrive in Victorian Cardiff but where is Caitlin and who is Daisy? and why does the Doctor see nothing wrong with the new TARDIS member. Captain Jack finds himself in trouble in a alien bar and teams up with the Doctor to fight off a deadly Parasite.
1. part one

**Followed on from "History's Army" **

"right ood look sharp we are opening!" a woman with Mad blonde hair and bright red skin shouted "come on the first customers will be arriving soon!"

The Odd set out the chairs and scrubbed the tables they were working fast all around the bar but there Mistress of the house wasn't happy "Odd we open in 10 earth minutes so get a move on". One of the ood turned round and looked at her. Its Purple eyes starred into hers "Mistress we are working as hard as possible".

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes "don't you dare talk back at me I said we open in ten minutes you'll do well to remember I am boss around here".

"Apologies Madame"

"shut up and get to work" She said walking over and hitting the ood.

The Ood then grabbed her by the neck "You shouldn't have did that Mistress, you shouldn't make me angry" its eye glowed red as its grip tightened on her neck.

The woman grabbed hold of its tentacles stretching them "get off me, Ood help me".

A shot was fired from across the room and the Ood fell down dead, the Mistress looked into the direction it had been fired to see a short potato like alien in armour standing holding a gun. "well hello there I have never had a Sontaran in my bar before not trying to take over are you?" she asked smiling.

"A Sontaran never reveals his battle plans to half forms" The Sontaran told her.

"oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you angry, thanks for firing at the Ood for me, that's the second time this week ones went rogue terrible waste of a slave"

"your appreciation has been noted" The Sontaran said sitting at the Bar.

The mistress walked behind the bar "what can I get you?"

" I will no consume your primitive liquids I am merely here to refuel my ship" he explained.

All sorts of Aliens all different colours and shapes filled the bar and with in minutes the place was crowded.

A man in a world war two Jacket sat beside the Sontaran "hey Penelope get me the usual would you and fill the glass right up this time I don't want it half full!"

The Mistress grinned "nice to have torchwood ordering me about"

"it is when it has the face of Captain Jack Harkness"

"that's debateable" she grinned.

Jack smiled "in what parallel universe"

"in this universe" she said giving Jack his drink.

"your pointless communication will stop" the Sontaran butted in.

Jacked looked him in the eyes "Mr Potato head thinks he's a tough guy doesn't he?"

"Jack I swear if you start another fight in my bar.."

The Sontaran smiled "I would take joy in defeating a primitive like you in one of your planets traditional bar fights".

Jack stood up "challenge accepted, sorry Penelope I'll make up for it later" he said with a wink "alright humpty dumpty lets see if any of the kings men can put you back together".

"it is you who will need to be reassembled" The Sontaran said pointing his gun.

Captain Jack got his pistol out pointing it at the Sontaran's head " I'm captain Jack who are you"

"A captain? What sort of rank is that for a half form with no ship, I am Rolax the Demolisher, your name means nothing to you now, goodbye captain I hope you put up a good fight"

Jack smiled " I like a good rough and tumble".

Jack ran Across the crowded Room and took his first shot at Rolax but he missed and hit a bottle it fell from its Shelf in a million pieces the content covering the floor and counter "I'm sorry I'll pay for that" he said catching Penelope's stern look.

While Jack was distracted by the mess, Rolax holding his gun with both hand fired it across the room and hit Jack in the chest. Jack stumbled through the crowds knocking aliens over and falling onto a table which an ood was cleaning. Penelope ran over "Jack, oh for goodness sake I knew you would get yourself killed one of these days"

Rolax laughed " what a pathetic attempt to eradicate me, that was hardly even fun".

Jack Gasped back awake got off the table, lifted his gun from the floor and with a bang shot Rolax in the forehead "roast potatoes on the menu ladies and Gentlemen"

Penelope punched Jack so he fell back on the table "get out of my pub!".

Jack walked out of the pub into the misty streets, from outside the pub just blended in with the houses around it. Jack hit something with his foot, it was the dead body of an Ood. He kneeled down and scanned it with his Vortex Manipulator "my readings are saying your still alive, but your quite obviously dead, come on then to base with you I need to see what's going on with your body hope you don't mind".

He lifted the ood onto his shoulder and continued to walk down the street watching as people gave the strange looking thing on his back funny looks "its for fancy dress don't worry, nothing to see here". He was nearly at the TORCHWOOD base when he heard a faint sound which grew louder. The sound of an engine groaning the noise, a filmier sound calling him home he had no doubt it was the TARDIS. He ran as quickly as he could with a dead ood on his back. He followed the sound until it died out a moved through street after street trying to catch sight of a blue box until there it was standing in an Ally way. He grinned running towards it and knocking on the door.

If you had just landed in a time-travelling police box in Victorian Cardiff and someone started knocking on your door like they had been expecting you then you would feel a bit shocked wouldn't you?. That's exactly how the Doctor, Danny and Daisy were feeling when the TARDIS stopped.

"ooh Doctor that doesn't sound too good at all, maybe we should leave again right?"

The Doctor tried to get the monitor to work "The Monitors not working something's wrong" he looked and seen a bullet hole at the side of the screen "Rab a man with a gun, he has shot the monitor that was probably because of the Angels, nice guy but I am a little bit annoyed now".

"Doctor we could just open the door to see who's there and I'm sorry but who are you?" Danny asked looking at Daisy who had a pony tale and bright blonde hair.

The Doctor looked at him concerned "what to you mean who's that it's Daisy".

"Doctor!" Jack shouted from outside.

The Doctor turned around and looked at the door "Jack what are you doing here, what are you doing knocking on my door"

"You Abandoned me" he said sounding a bit saddened by the thought of it.

"Jack I'm not supposed to met you yet, this version of me is the wrong version please just go"

Jack let go of the TARDIS "Doctor I will cling to the outside of the TARDIS and follow you to where ever you land next"

"oh that's good, practice for later" He said going to press a lever.

"Doctor…" he begged "please don't abandon me again"

The Doctor opened the doors and Jack walked in looking up at the console room in amazement "you've redecorated, this is amazing"

"the next time you see me it will be the same old Console room not this one, the one you travelled in with me when I was big ears in the leather Jacket" the Doctor Explained.

Danny walked up to Jack "Ok now I am really confused who is this?"

"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" he said smiling.

"Danny"

"Nice to met you Danny" he said shaking his hand.

Danny smiled "nice to met you too".

The Doctor got frustrated "do you flirt with everyone?"

Jack frowned slightly "I was only saying hello".

Daisy sat on the chair in the console room not wanting to go near the new person in the TARDIS as she didn't like strangers. The Doctor walked up to her after they had talked for a while "Daisy are you ok, you seem a bit shy".

Daisy avoided contact with his eyes " I'm fine honestly, I just, I'm still getting used to this"

The Doctor smiled "Culture shock I think, Happens to the best people trust me, don't worry you'll get used to it then you'll love it".

Jack opened the door "two minutes Doctor I have a little mystery for you"

The Doctor looked at Jack "good I love a mystery bring it in Jack, Bring the Mystery in" he ran over beside Danny "I wonder what it is, it could be anything knowing Jack, really hope it's nothing dangerous".

Jack pulled in the sad corpse of the Ood "I found it in the street Doctor, my scanner said it's dead and Alive, I thought you might shine a little light on it"

"what is that thing?" Danny asked kneeling down to have a look.

Jack kneeled down beside him "it's a Ood used for slaves in the not to distant future, they have a telepathic field with each other which makes them vulnerable to possession and ultimately led to them all being enslaved.

The Doctor kneeled down and scanned it "it's giving me two readings, oh hang on the brains alive but the body is dead, interesting never seen anything like it have you?"

"never"

"wait Jack you knew about the Ood their secret?"

Jack stood up "I'm sorry back then I didn't care remember I was a conman".

Danny looked at Jack "you talk about back then like it was in the past when really it's the future".

The Doctor also stood up looking at Jack "That's the danger of you meting me now Jack any Questions you have, you can't tell me you have to ask the me with spiky up hair and the long coat"

Jack Nodded "got it".

He forced Danny to stand up "Me and Jack met in the future, we were never supposed to met now, or maybe we were I don't know, but basically our timeline is all messed up now, its like if you eat a cake before you made it, no sorry bad analogy ignore that".

"so its like back to the future where Marty meets Doc early"

The Doctor grinned "exactly, always use back to the future when explaining Paradoxes well done genius" he said pecking him on the lips and moving back to the console "lets create a room, haven't done that in a while".

Jack and Danny looked at each other both struck by the sudden act " I've kissed him too was this version good?"

Danny paused "em I don't think I'll comment on that".

Jack grinned as he joined the Doctor again "what do you mean create a room"

"the TARDIS has an infinite amount of rooms, if I can make a sort of operation room we can find out what is in that Ood's head" The Doctor told them.

Jack smiled "you know how to use that stuff?".

The Doctor paused "not really no" he said stopping everything he was doing to try and think. Daisy stood up and smiled faintly "I can, I'm a surgeon remember".

"no your not!"

"yes I am remember I stayed at your house for free weeks" she pleaded "surely you remember".

Danny shook his head "no sorry that was Caitlin not you, stop trying to mess with my head".

The Doctor stepped back from the console "what do you mean Danny?"

"she isn't real trust me Doctor, you may be blind to it but she has done something to Caitlin".

The Doctor got even more confused "Sorry Danny but who's Caitlin?"

"Don't you start joking, that isn't funny"

He looked at Danny trying to figure out if he was telling the truth "Danny who's Caitlin and why is Daisy not real?"

" Doctor he's just a bit confused its fine, he'll be fine" Daisy said getting up and putting an arm round Danny "everything is alright Danny.

He looked disgusted "get off me!".

"Danny step outside and don't come back till you have cooled down" the Doctor said reasonably calm.

Danny walked out into the cold night and Jack followed him and together they went for a stroll.

"Jack do you believe me?" he asked hoping that someone would.

Jack looked a head "you didn't seem like you were lying but I don't know I've just met you and I think the Doctor's just met you two, he has been acting a little weird though, even for a new regeneration"

"so you think something's up"

Jack nodded "I think Daisy is not all she claims she is and according to the readings on this thing, she' an Alien" he said pointing at his risk device " when we go back into the TARDIS you act as if you suddenly believe her story, have you got that, pretend I know it's not easy but in order to find out what she is we need to try and play along for a while"

"the Questions you would want to ask the Doctor what were they?" Danny asked Curious.

Jack smiled at him "maybe those questions will come to light later on this evening" he said flirtatiously.

Danny smiled "ok lets get back to the TARDIS.

When they got back into the TARDIS the Doctor and Daisy ran straight to them and looked back at the console "the Ood it's alive and walking" The Doctor said as a purple eyed Ood headed for them " we need to get out but we need to make sure it follows.

Jack got his pistol out "I have a better Idea, my ways quicker"

"Alright shot the Ood it's probably sort of dead anyway" the Doctor said Rolling his eyes and running out with Daisy and Danny. The shot from Jacks pistol rang out and the Ood was down on the floor again. Suddenly purple stuff started to seep out of its eyes into the air like a warm of red bees or a red sand storm " Doctor something's coming out of this thing I think it's a parasite"

"Jack get out of there" the Doctor warned.

Jack got out of the TARDIS and ducked "hide your eyes!. Danny looked at the red cloud coming towards him fascinated by it. He then tried to cover his eyes but it was too late it got in and he fell to the floor. The Doctor rushed over and scanned him with his sonic "he's still alive, the Parasite is taking over his brain".

"Doctor what do we do?" Jack asked Anxiously

The Doctor looked at Danny as his eyes turned purple "I don't know Jack I'm sorry".

**To be continued in part two **


	2. part two

Danny was helped back to his feet by Jack and he looked disorientated. He held his hand to his forehead; he had a banging headache and could barely stand.

"Doctor what's happening?" he said moaning slightly at the pain.

The Doctor looked into his eyes while Jack held him up "his eyes are purple, Danny I think your possessed, don't worry"

Danny closed his eyes "Doctor am I going to die?"

The Doctor looked at Jack, Jack knew that look, he had a different face but it was the look that said "I think he's going to die".

Daisy looked down at the Ood "I think we better get this operated on, in the TARDIS in the room you made, come on Doctor it will be ok"

"Danny open your eyes, please" the Doctor pleaded.

They looked into each other's eyes "Doctor, I can feel it inside my head"

"What does it feel like Danny, what does the pain feel like?"

Danny let out another mood "it's like a tingling heat it's burning my head"

"Burning, that's not good, Doctor we need to find out what this parasite is and fast" Jack told him.

The Doctor didn't need reminded of the situation he knew what was at stake. He had let Danny's friend die but he wasn't going to stand back and watch something kill him. Jack helped him into The TARDIS and sat him on the chair as the Doctor and Daisy dragged the Ood up the stairs of the console room.

The surgery room was not like the rest of the TARDIS it was white and clinical and smelled funny. The equipment was all there ready and the operation table lay in the middle of the room. They used all their strength to lift the ood onto the table. Daisy got straight to work; the Doctor watched her work from the monitor "Daisy how did we meet?"

Daisy took her eyes away from the Ood's head and looked at the Doctor curiously "do you not remember Doctor?, it was a sunny day I had just parked my car in the Hospital car park when your TARDIS appeared right in front of me. I followed you right into a Zygon base, me and you defeated the Zygon's and then you said for helping you I could come with you too…"

"… New new York" the Doctor said completing her sentence "why does Danny not remember you though, do you remember meeting him?"

Daisy nodded "he was a night watch Guard in chamber street museum Edinburgh"

"Yes that's right sorry carry on with your work" He said going back to look at the screen still pondering other who he should believe.

Xxx

The Pub was full to bursting and the Ood were hard at work, one of the Ood were cleaning the toilets when one of the customers a blue Alien with a head like a hammerhead shark came in, the Ood looked at them "Good evening sir, sorry for the inconvenience but this toilet is closed".

"Well I'm going anyway!" the alien grumbled.

"Sorry sir but this toilet is closed" the Ood said calmly.

The alien shoved passed the Ood "get out of my way!"

The Ood's eyes turned read and it picked up its translator ball "I told you this toilet was closed!" the Ood shouted. The Ood pressed its ball against the back of the aliens head, a light like electricity came from it and the alien fell down on the floor dead. The Ood's eyes changed to purple and it continued to clean. The screams were heard throughout the Pub and Penelope went to investigate "Everyone keep calm, its fine just keep drinking, I'll be back, I know how much booze is on those shelves so don't even think about nicking any of it!" She walked into the Gents toilet and seen the dead shark-head on the floor.

The Ood looked at Penelope "is there a problem miss?".

Penelope checked the alien then got back up starring at the Ood's eyes "everything is fine Ood; I'd like you to go back in and start serving drinks I will clean this toilet. The Ood left and Penelope rushed out of the Toilet and looked the door with her keys. She ran to through the crowd of her strange customers to her office. She shut the door behind her and put the chair in front of it, she grabbed her money from her safe which was all in different Alien currencies, she removed the chair from the door and right there in the door way was a red eyed Ood "You're not going to leave this pub, we need you here, we need orders, we need you!".

XXX

Inside the TARDIS it was quite for once. The engines were making no sound and the Doctor wasn't running about it like he had too much candy; Jack leaned against the console looking at Danny concerned "we don't know what this Parasite is capable of, I suggest you stay right here, I am talking to Danny amt I?"

"yes Jack it's still me I'm trying to fight it" He groaned trying to hold back the pain " I don't know if I can much longer. Danny sat up and looked directly at Jack "_The time is coming dear captain, the time when we own your world" _

"LET HIM GO, get out of him, he is a friend of the Doctor's surely you've heard of the oncoming storm!" he shouted angrily "Doctor we have a situation here, you might want to make a cell!".

"_You'll stop shouting captain you will stop shouting!" _Danny commanded.

Jack's eyes turned Yellow and he was silent for a few minutes then began to talk again "let him go or I will kill you"

"_you can't kill me without killing him and I am inside your head captain and I know you won't" _

"Captain Jack Harkness" he said getting out his gun "check inside my head again" .

The Doctor Ran into the console room and grabbed Jack's gun "I'm going to take this until your no longer trigger happy, we don't shot the people who have been taken over by this thing, do I make myself clear".

Jack looked at the Doctor and he Gazed into his yellow eyes, the Doctor then looked at Danny his eyes had went from purple to dark red "why did that happen Jack, what did you do?"

"_don't tell him anything!" _Danny told him.

The Doctor watched "Don't listen Jack you've got to fight this!"

"I'm trying Doctor, I swear I'm trying" he said groaning " it's too strong".

"Jack Don't give up, please don't get taken, we've lost Danny we can't lose you!" the Doctor plead.

The Doctor closed his eyes as Danny looked at him. "the eyes are the window to the soul, that's what they say, I never understood it until now, Jack they are controlling you with your eyes, the parasite doesn't have you, so close your eyes, do it Jack".

Jack closed his eyes and they both backed away from Danny "Daisy get in here now!" the Doctor ordered "Danny has gone insane"

Daisy walked down the stairs and headed straight for the door "I'll go for help".

Danny got out of the chair and walked towards Daisy. She starred back at him, Jack and Danny open there eyes to see the infected Danny move in for the attack "Daisy get out of here now!" Jack shouted "you can't fight it, just get out!"

Danny grabbed Daisy and the red swarm like Parasite moved from his eyes into hers. Once they had been doing this for a few minutes they both turned round and spoke collectively "_we will take your world"._

"on the count of three…" The Doctor said looking at Jack.

"on the count of three what" asked Jack getting frustrated

"we pull the doors open, it's the only way Jack we can't risk getting caught, I'm a time lord, you're an immortal flirt" The Doctor took out his sonic "take this, just take it, it's a deadly weapon of mass destruction it will help you take over the planet" Jack and the Doctor moved closer cautiously "three… two… one!".

The Doctor used the sonic to open the door and they pushed the lost companions out of the TARDIS and then quickly stretching their arms out taking on door each and closing the doors behind them. The Doctor turned the lock and smiled "well that worked better than I expected "Daisy, Danny if you can still hear me, I am so sorry".

"Doctor what do we do now?" Jack asked looked around at the console.

The Doctor thought for a second "why don't you tell me what an Ood is doing in Victorian Cardiff"

"there is a Bar Torchwood has been monitoring it for a while now, full of aliens, it's a sort of space port where passing ships stop to refuel and stock up supplies, it's a level 4 planet so they need to keep themselves hidden from the Judoon. We helped them and the Mistress Penelope avoid human contact, we couldn't take the bar over and shut it down we didn't have the numbers. Then aliens and races from the future started turning up from the future like the Ood and no one knew why accept from Penelope but she is keeping it very hush. I couldn't even get it out of her and you know how persuasive I can be"

"Persuasive in what we?" the Doctor asked.

"You know what way he grinned.

The Doctor ignored his flirting and got back to the console "co-ordinates to this bar put them in"

"I'm not used to this console" he said taking his Jacket off and putting it on the chair "but I think I can get the hang of it, I think it's this one here". Jack touched something and the Doctor looked round "yes that's right, jettison the room with the Ood in it, we don't want a rampaging Ood after us"

"but if we jettison it, it appears in the console doesn't it?" Jack asked confused.

"not if the life form in question is dead"

"the Parasite isn't dead" Jack reminded him.

"that's true, Jack go and lock the door and we'll move the TARDIS to Penelope's pit stop" Jack went to the room and saw that the doors were ripped open and purple blood going down the corridor "Doctor I am going to need my gun there is an Ood on the lose in the TARDIS. The Doctor ran over to him and gave him the gun "don't use it unless you need to good luck Jack, try not to get lost if you do" he got his sonic screwdriver and used it on the vortex Manipulator "use it to get back to the console room, the parasite can't stay in the Ood for much longer from what I can gather it feeds on brain activity, right now it's using the Ood as a puppet".

Jack loaded his gun and set off down the corridor. The Doctor watched him until he disappeared then went back to the console room. It was easy for Jack to see why the Doctor had worried about him getting lost, the Corridors all looked the same and the trail of Ood blood had stopped, he couldn't see or hear the Ood and now he had no path to follow.

He walked into a room which was left slightly ajar and realised he had walked into a swimming pool. He walked along the edge until he found the dead Ood laying in the water "well it's the end for you, I'm sorry, I didn't want to shot you Ood but I had to you were gonna kill as both , looks like you were blasted by a Sontaran too, would that be Rolax by any chance, Sontaran Blast nasty way to go trust me I've been there and done that.

The Parasite flew out of the Ood and went for Jack. He ran trying to type in Co-ordinates but then slipped and fell into the pool. As he fell he watched as the Parasite seeped into his eyes and took over his brain. He fell to the floor and died. When he woke up he was in the console room and the Doctor was standing over him "Jack I've parked the TARDIS inside the bar, are you ok Jack where's the parasite. Jack kept his eyes closed "it's inside me Doctor, oh my God its inside me, please what do we do".

"Jack I'm sorry but please, leave, leave the TARDIS and go, it's too dangerous for you too be in here" The Doctor took off his wrist device and guided him out of the TARDIS into a crowded hall " keep your eyes closed as long as possible, once it starts taking over you'll not be able to but try to resist" He stopped for a minute "I'm alone Jack there's no one else all of you all three, I need to fight this on my own"

"Doctor you don't have to.. he started to say…" Jack screamed "_you can join us, join our army and role the universe forever"_ he said In a different voice and starred at him with red eyes.

The Doctor ran through the crowd to the main bar area "listen everybody I need to make a speech and you need to listen" the aliens turned round and looked at him "I need you all to get out, get back in your spaceships and go home"

Penelope watched him "I'm sorry this one has had too much to drink" she said looking at him with yellow eyes "Ood get him, Ood take him over".

All of the Ood in the bar started to move towards him through the crowds with their purple eyes " _you are silly Doctor, silly to think you can defeat me"_ they all said at the same time "_you will join us Doctor" _

"sorry I am already part of too many clubs" he said trying to joke with them "blimey trying to make a possessed Ood laugh, go to your room, no that will never work" he said frustrated with himself. The Ood surrounded him and held up their spheres "_there is no way out Doctor this is the end of you"_

"We'll see about that, won't we"

**to be continued in part three **


	3. part three

"killing me will solve nothing, it won't help you in any way" the Doctor said almost hugging the wall.

The Ood stopped their advances for a moment "_you are a threat to our cause" _

The Doctor gave them suspicious looks trying to find something in their eyes " you feed off Anger as far as I know, yes anger makes you stronger, and you've possessed all my friends, you've taken over them and you have rendered me hopeless" He stood up like he had just won an Oscar "There's the thing you haven't stopped my hope, I have hope I will defeat you and you, know why I have hope, gorgeous hope, pure define hope, is because Captain Jack is standing right behind you carrying a bit gun"

"I've seen bigger" he teased.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile "Jack I need you to do it now sorry".

Jack fired at each Ood surrounded the Doctor and they plummeted to the floor, purple blood covered the bodies "there we go Ood Carpet, take your shoes off its antique, bit like yourself Doctor"

"you can't talk Captain" the Doctor walked over the Ood "your how old now."

"no that old yet, your 9000 something"

The Doctor poked him on the shoulder "900 something thanks very much I'll remember that next time your in trouble"

"you owe me one anyway"

The Doctor walked over to the bar and climbed over it looking down at the floor "your friend Penelope she's sort of unconscious"

"my guess is that the parasite communicates telepathically with it's self and that telepathic connection keeps the victims controlled, I managed to damage the signal of the communication in my head by thinking of an intense emotion which wasn't Anger, like hope" Jack climbed over the bar joining the Doctor "I think she'll be alright" he looked at his wrist strap "no sign of the parasite, the connection must have been lost when the ood died".

"now it's just Danny and Caitlin who have been infected" the Doctor stood up looking across the bar.

Jack stood up and starred at the Doctor his eyes fixed on him "Doctor you just called her Caitlin her hold Is breaking on you".

The Doctor turned round and looked at Jack like he was a deer caught in headlights "it's not real noun of them were real Astoria, Ben, Caitlin and now Daisy, Shape changer making me believe their real but not Danny or you jack" he said inspecting him "the parasite took over Daisy so I can see the truth"

"And there standing right in front of us"

He turned and seen it to be true, Danny and the shape shifter looked at them through their purple eyes "_You Doctor I propose a deal"_

"you make deals with me" Jack said standing upright " Captain Jack Harkness protector of planet earth".

"_you were strong Jack, so very strong, ok our deal is this, you give us you unimportant, your prisoners, your sick, we will take them over and feed on their anger only" _

Jack climbed over the bar "you'll take no humans, you will posses no one else this stops now you end it now, am I being understood"

"_Perfectly"_

The Doctor climbed over "I second his em, negative to deal, impressive, threat thing"

"_then you will both die"_

The Doctor grabbed Jack's wrist "ok be back in a sec" They disappeared in a burst of light.

xxx

The Doctor looked around "right Torchwood base" he said looking around the large room which resembled the bat cave.

"not got a butler yet" Jack grinned "maybe we will one day"

The Doctor smiled " yeah maybe you will"

Jack took his coat off as he sat in his office "is that a maybe you will I don't know or maybe I will but your not telling me".

The Doctor sat on his desk "Maybe, nice base Jack I like mine more but I like the mix of old and less old and technical stuff"

"is that a compliment"

"not sure" The Doctor looked at a screen seeing a purple clawed alien in a cell "what is that?"

"you've never seen it before" Jack said not hiding his surprise as he stood up and looked at the screen with him "this guy came in a spaceship to Penelope's bar caused a lot of hassle"

" bounty hunter, he has the bounty hunter tattoo of the Javier system, I have a feeling he has something to do with this parasite, we need to interview him"

Jack grinned "interviewing, we don't do interviewing we just interrogate"

"where's the rest of your team?"

Jack started walking in the direction of the cells "their dead Doctor, I've dealt with my whole team dying a few times now, I'm used to seeing my friends die while I survive, well I say used to it, but how can you get used to that"

"I'm sorry Jack I should never have left you"

"No Doctor if you hadn't left me aliens would have destroyed Cardiff by now"

The Doctor smiled dashing after him "your brilliant you are Jack"

They walked down the Corridors with all the cells "well if you really think so, maybe we could go for a drink after this"

"Jack are you asking me out on a date?"

Jack turned round and looked at him "are you accepting?"

"one Drink Jack" the Doctor said looking at the monstrous face of Cardiff's number one Alien the weevil "how often do you kill aliens"

"I only kill when I need to" he opened the cell with the purple bounty hunter in it and handcuffed him "right mr, your coming with me, should have noticed your tattoo, nice work Doctor"

"please spare me, I needed the money" the alien pleaded

Jack shoved him down the corridor "well the Doctor needs Danny, you didn't consider that did you!".

They went down some narrow stairs to a large table, The bounty hunter was clamped to the Table and sat on the opposite side from Jack "Jack be quite, I'll do the interview and you sit there looking good"

"is good all you could say" he said looking at the Doctor, disappointment clear in his voice.

"stop it Jack I'm working, right bounty hunter what's your name?"

The bounty hunter gave them a blank look "Torchwood, I was sent to rip apart torchwood, it seems my job is almost done".

Jack stood up and pointed a gun at him "sorry Doctor I always keep a spare, say one more thing about you slaughtering the rest of my team, one more syllable and I will shot you right in the forehead"

The bounty hunter chuckled "the Parasite was delivered to take over earth and kill all life on it, especially the life's of Torchwood and Captain Jack".

The Doctor stood up and made Jack sit down "ok great we're getting somewhere, tell me this who sent you?"

"the Rani".

The Doctor's face dropped and he could feel his skin go cold as it felt like someone was walking over his grave "say that again and know if you are joking, I'll be angry"

" Rani the time-lady" he confirmed "an old friend of yours I understand"

"why did she not come herself" the Doctor said grabbing Jack's gun and pointing it "where is she tell me you have 3 seconds".

"the Javier system on the moon of Balfor" he explained "I doubt you will find her though, mistress Rani is very good at hiding".

"don't I know it Jack, take care, get back to the TARDIS if you can if I'm not back then Take Danny home"

Jack looked up at him "don't you dare".

The Doctor shot Jack in the chest then took his wrist strap from his arm "sorry Jack I've got to go in a hurry" he looked at the bounty hunter "you stay put he'll wake up in a sec feeling as good as new". The bounty hunter looked confused as the Doctor disappeared in a flash of light. Jack gasped back awake and looked around "I'm, he's gone, he shot me, the Doctor shot me!".

The bounty hunter looked at Jack in amazement "the mistress Rani will kill me"

"not if you get a new job, do you fancy helping me out with something?" Jack asked smiling.

"sure just get me out of these cuffs and you have a deal"

Jack pouted "what if I want to keep you in them"

"don't start" the bounty hunter hissed.

The Doctor reappeared with the vortex manipulator "remember, if you see Danny whisper Alex in his ear, The Doctor was gone as soon as he said it.

Jack looked at the bounty hunter " the right sort of emotion, said In the right ear should force the parasite out and I don't think it would last long outside a host, lets go but first, we need to get you a disguise".

"I'm not dressing up as a human!"

Jack grinned putting his coat on and taking a device like a bracelet out of his draw " calm down it's only a disguise bracelet, if you try to kill anyone else though, I mean it I will kill you" he said in a sinister voice "I'm only letting you off because I have no one else and because you were paid, not everything is better when your paid I learnt that a while back now, anyway put it on".

One the metal of the bracelet made contact with his skin his arm became smaller and thinner so it would fit. Jack starred at the human form which was now presented in front of him. Then he grinned when he realised the form wasn't clothed "em, you might want to, go get some clothes".

The bounty hunter looked down at his naked muscular body and felt his hands through his long curly hair " I'm a human male interesting, I could get used to this".

"don't get too comfortable" Jack warned. The bounty Hunter left and came back with a leather Jacket and black trousers "what do you think?"

Jack chuckled " fantastic, come on then John smith we have a parasite to stop"

The bounty hunter spat "not John smith that can not be my name"

"how about hunter, or perhaps bonnie, maybe Rose?"

"I'd prefer hunter"

Jack nodded "hunter it is" Jack passed him a gun "let's go get some parasites, don't shot unless you need to, priority is to protect the Doctor's companions got it?"

"yes Captain I'm hanging on every word"

"you want to be hanging on something else?"

Hunter smiled "oh the promises".

Jack kissed Hunter "one for the road, don't expect anymore"

Xxx

Three hours later….

Jack and Hunter moved through the morning streets. The sun seemed to slowly arrive in the sky as they looked for Parasite infected people but they couldn't find anyone, they feared they had left it to late, then they heard the sound of marching from a close distance. Jack spotted a black box across the street "come on hunter get in there". They ran for it and when they pushed through the doors of the box they found themselves in a control room. The Doctor looked at them both "right yes Jack hello, have you found Danny yet"

"no I haven't, Doctor where have you been"

"the moon of Balfor, get out quick I need to do something, Jack come with me, Hunter who are you? Torchwood?, you go and get Danny"

"but I'm not Tor.." his confession was interrupted by Jack steering him towards the door "of course you are" Jack whispered something in Hunter's ear which made his face drop "I'm sorry be safe" he said kissing him on the cheek then closing the doors.

Jack walked back towards the console "where are we going?"

"1948 , spaceship in orbit around the earth"

"what for?" Jack asked not getting it.

The Doctor walked round to Jack "well, me and Danny and the shape changer, were in Edinburgh last time and there were weeping angels in our present and a alien called the consumer in the past, well your future, the earths future. The warehouse we were in was supposed to blow up and I think I know why, the consumers brain is big enough to harbour the parasite at it's current state, out there the people of Cardiff are probably the only one's who have been taken over so we are fine, well not find but not in big trouble either".

Jack nodded "lets go then". The black sick coated TARDIS disappeared, the Parasite parade heard it leaving and turned to look at Hunter " _you what was the noise"_

"A box leaving, called a TARDIS time lords and Ladies use them, what's it to you"

"_the person I possessed was inside that box, he came here in it"_ someone who looked like Danny but was in no way like Danny stepped out of the crowd smiling "_you will summon them back" _

Hunter shook his head and pointed his gun "I will if you Doctor's companion, step forward and let me whisper something in your ear then I shall bring back the Doctor".

The Parasite walked right up to Hunter "_tell me whisper" _

Hunter moved his mouth so it was close to Danny's ear, he put his hands on both his shoulders and let the almost silent words escape his lips "The Doctor is dead".

**To be continued **

**In part four **


End file.
